It has been known, prior to the present invention, to recondition fluid pressure operated valves. In the prior art practice, such valves have been reconstructed by removing various valve portions etc. from a valve body and replacing them with new components. These valves, for example, may be pneumatically operated brake valves for railway cars and locomotives or they may be hydraulic or pneumatic pressure valves which are used in various other applications in the transportation industry.
Obviously, this prior art practice is costly not only to the company involved in reconditioning these valves but it is likewise costly to the end user of such valves who must pay for such reconditioning. Nevertheless, reconditioned valves are normally less costly than totally new valves. It is well known that, during use, the ends of the valve portions which carry a valve seat thereon can become worn during normal operation of the valves. When this situation arises, leakage of the valve begins and will progress to the point where the valve must be disassembled and certain components replaced therein.
From the above discussion, it is obvious that a need exists for a more economical process for reconditioning fluid pressure responsive valves.